


Intoxication

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been drinking for hours, with One Too Many having passed long ago. Conversation had been light at first, but it had, at some indistinguishable point, turned to sexual innuendo and discussion of fantasies and now… Well, now it had turned to <em>this</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> done for an anonymous tumblr prompt.  
> I'm well aware of the moral issues about shipping real people but this is fiction.

“Are we really doing this?”

“We’ve already started,” Mads mumbles, his fingers fiddling with the buttons of Hugh’s pants. “I see no reason to stop.”

They’ve been drinking for hours, with One Too Many having passed long ago. Conversation had been light at first, but it had, at some indistinguishable point, turned to sexual innuendo and discussion of fantasies and now… Well, now it had turned to _this_.

A quiet, barely audible moan leaves Hugh’s mouth as Mads finally pulls apart his fly, his hand motioning for Hugh to lift his ass up so he can remove the piece of clothing. He pulls both the boxers and pants off, letting them drop to the floor, uncaring of wrinkles or damaging what’s inside the pockets.

He stares at Hugh, the fine lines of his body, the hard cock standing proud against his stomach, beads of precum already forming at the tip. Mads moves to where his bag sits in the corner of the hotel room, rummaging through it before finding what he needs. Condom and bottle of lube in hand, he returns to the bed, a small smirk on his face.

“On your knees,” he says, voice rough, his accent thicker with his arousal.

Hugh complies quickly, his desperation evident. “You’re not going to get undressed?”

“No,” Mads replies, tossing the condom on the bed next to them before covering his fingers in lube.

He should, he knows he should. He’s still in part of his costume – a plain white button down, sleeves pulled to the elbow, and a pair of checked bottoms from one of Hannibal’s suits. He can only imagine what the department will say when they have to clean it. Nothing good, probably, but he doesn’t care. Not right now.

Hugh takes the first finger easily, a breathy little moan escaping his mouth at the intrusion. Mads feels arousal coil in his belly at the sound, his dick growing harder as Hugh gets louder. It’s not long until he’s got three fingers buried in the tight heat, their thrusting movement’s pressing against Hugh’s prostate.

“Please,” the younger man breaths, pressing back on Mads’ hand. “Fuck me, Daddy, _please_.”

Mads groans at the term, and he removes his hand, undoing his pants before putting the condom on and lathering his cock in lube. “So needy,” he grits out, one hand gripping Hugh’s hip tightly as the other aligns his cock with the other man’s entrance. “So fucking desperate for Daddy’s cock.”

Hugh nods, gasping as Mads finally enters him, back arching as he’s filled. Mads strokes the back of his neck while he adjusts, fingers threading through the curls that rest there. It’s hard to resist the urge to fuck into Hugh, bust he grits his teeth and holds back.

Luckily for him, Hugh’s not as patient. He presses back against Mads, prompting him to start thrusting. Mads’ grip on his hip tightens, his nails leaving half-moon indents in the skin as he begins to fuck into Hugh, mouth parting in pleasure as the heat engulfs him.  

“ _More_ ,” Hugh tells him. “Harder, Daddy. Please, _shit_ , I need—”

His voice cuts off with a cry as Mads complies, his cock slamming against Hugh’s prostate, fingers moving from Hugh’s neck to grip his hair. He pulls the younger man’s head back and bends over his body, lips pressing just under Hugh’s ear as he continues his movement.

“Like that?” he asks, pleased when Hugh’s head jerks in a nod. “Such a little whore for Daddy’s cock, aren’t you?”

“ _Yesss_ ,” Hugh moans, deep and quiet.

“What was that?”

“ _Yes_. Yes. I like it when you fuck me, Daddy,” he says, louder this time. “I love the feel – _nghh_ – of your cock in me, of your hands on me.”

Mads groans, the noise loud and insanely erotic. Hugh’s elbows give out, and he drops to the bed, Mads keeping him there with a hand pressed against his back. The fabric of Mads’ pants rub against the skin of his thigh painfully, but Hugh doesn’t feel it, too engrossed with the feeling of Mads moving in and out of him. He can feel himself growing closer and closer, his orgasm coiling in his stomach.

“Please,” he whispers, unsure of what he’s asking for.

“Such a good boy for Daddy,” Mads says as his cock slams into Hugh. Hugh screams, the sound muffled against the pillow, and comes, his body twitching under Mads’.

Mads fucks him through it, the additional clenching of Hugh’s hole tipping him over the edge. He bites down on Hugh’s shoulder as he comes, his body collapsing on top of the other man. The sound of their pants fills the room for some time, the both of them too exhausted to move.

Mads waits until he’s controlled his breathing to pull out. He quickly removes the condom once he does, tying it off and tossing it into trash can in the corner of the room. Hugh doesn’t move, his body far too relaxed to even consider it. Instead, he watches as Mads finally undresses before joining him on the bed, his leg kicking the covers down.

They’re in Mads’ hotel room, and Hugh thinks maybe he should retire to his own, but sleep tugs at his brain and he dismisses the thought. It’s not like they’ve never shared a bed before.

Mads flicks the switch of the light, sighing happily as he leans against the soft mattress. “We ought to do that again.”

Hugh smiles, his brain still fuzzy with their activities. “Whenever you want. _Daddy_.”


End file.
